


The Confrontation

by Dsf365



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365
Summary: Lance faces his father in the place he least expected to find him.
Kudos: 1





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was part of a collection I was writing a few weeks back but I decided to post each part separately so readers can just pick what they want to read instead of going through a whole collection. I hope you like reading this.

"How did he get in here!?!" Lance thought to himself as he saw his father enter through the doors of the palace. "W-what are you d-doing here?" He asked, posture tightening with stress as he backed away from the approaching figure.

"I'm here to take you home. It's disgraceful that you decided to start living with the person you're meant to kill. I'll have to bring you back to restart your training all over again."

"I-I'm not going." Lance stuttered, startling himself with his defiance against the man.

"What do you mean you're not coming? I'm not giving you a choice. You are going to come with me and we'll continue your training so you can return and fulfill the prophecy by killing the bastard that took over this castle." The older man said, voice filled with rage.

"I won't go back to that horrible place with you. I'm not going back to that place you call my home and you can't force me back." He declared to the man, fear replaced by anger. "I won't go back there ever again. You of all people should know that I'm not the hero of the prophecy." This seemed to anger the man further, his aura darkened as his face contorted into an animalistic snear but it did little to curb the teen's anger.

"What do you even know about the prophecy, you ignorant child! You don't understand this world! Sacrifices need to be made to save this area!" He yelled, apparently forgetting that he was in the Monarch's castle.

"I stopped being a kid when you sent me here to die." The boy muttered.

"What did you say? I'm your father and you're coming with me!" The old man yelled, jabbing his finger at Lance's chest.

He slapped his arm away. "I said that I stopped being a fucking kid the day you sent me here to die and you stopped being my father the day you put in that damn head of yours that I'm the fucking chosen one! Well let me tell you something, I'm not" Lance screamed, tired of hearing the man talk. This seemed to scare him as he started moving away from the boy. "I spent my whole life being trained, groomed and beaten to kill someone I didn't know anything about except for rumors and stuff that she did. Well guess what, she's the first person whole treated me with kindness in my whole life." The enraged teen said while he started moving towards the man, calling upon the very runes that were beaten into his mind. "Coming here was one of your worst mistakes."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me over on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dsf365


End file.
